No Attention
by Minami Ren
Summary: Rin wants to be a singer more than anything in the world. When she finally gets the chance and gets accepted, it seems like nothing can be better. There's just one obstacle to her goal-Len Kagamine, the self-centered jerk who seems to hate her guts. Bad summary! First fic! Review please! Rated T for safety, but I don't think it will be needed.
1. Wassup? Name's Rin

Okay, guys. Not gonna tell you my real name, but I'm Minami Ren. Call me Ren. This is my first fanfiction. Kinda like a tryout. If I get some good feedback, I will continue it. Also, I don't have alot of time, so I probably won't update that much. But if I get some positive reviews that make me happy, I'll update as soon as possible. I enjoy constructive criticism, especially small little grammar errors or misspells that I miss. Grammar nazis, come at me! Flames are okay too ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I do own the story though.

Here's to it!

* * *

Chapter One

**Rin's POV**

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I shot out of bed and shrieked, "WHERE'S THE BOMB?!" looking around wildly. It wasn't until I saw my alarm clock that I mentally faceplamed myself. I shut off the alarm and sat back against my pillows. Today must be a big day for me, but why would I have to wake up at seven thirty? SEVEN THIRTY FOR PETE'S SAKE! Its summer and I never wake up before eleven when I don't have to. I looked over at my calendar up on the walls. The fruit on the top of the calendar was an orange. I smiled really big to myself, because everyone knows that oranges are the best fruit in the world. So sweet yet bitter, juicy, and just, just _orangey_. But I digress. I stared at the date on the calendar, not getting why it seemed like something important was happening today, considering the thick felt-tipped marker circle around it.

"RIN! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP THERE, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AT CRYPTON ACADEMY!"

…Oh. That was it.

I ran into the closet and grabbed my uniform, throwing it on **(A/N, just your average sailor's outfit, nothing special. I'm not that creative).** I ran a brush through my hair, and then tied my trade mark bunny-eared bow around my head. I raced down the stairs, grabbed an orange, and ran out the door.

* * *

I raced into my class just as the bell rang and looked around. Mostly everyone was there, just a few late stragglers. You know, those annoying people who always arrive late, or right as the bell rings (yes, I'm a hypocrite sometimes. Get over it).

I saw my group of friends, Miku, Luka, and Gumi, all sitting in a corner of the room. Luka was a quiet yet smart person, and always had her nose stuck in a book of some sort. She also seemed to have some weird love of tuna. I mean, why tuna of all things? Oranges are so much better. Anyways. She has long pink hair that she leaves down, and I swear, all her hair is the exact same color as tuna because of all the fish she eats. Gumi was munching on a carrot, even though you aren't allowed to eat in school. She has always been a bit of a rule bender, but the teachers never cared because she was such a sweet and smart student. She has short green hair that is held back by the goggles she wears on her head, which may seem odd, but you get used to them. Miku had her long teal hair tied back in her trademark twintails, and is the loudest and noisiest of the bunch. She is so hyper, I swear one day she will drive me insane. She is also obsessed with leeks. Weirdo.

Speaking of Miku, she was waving her hand wildly at me, even though I am already looking at her. She saw my gaze and called rather loudly, "Come over here and sit down with us, Rin!"

I shook my head as I walked over. "Who else would I sit with?" I asked. "With my other best friends that I don't have? Or maybe with Sonika and her group." Sonika was the meanest girl at school, who had decided she did not like me from the moment we met.

"That's our Rin," Gumi said. "Always the sarcastic one."

By the way, I just realized I never introduced myself. Hi, the names Rin. Kagamine Rin. If you think I have some sort of relation to that idol that everyone talks about, think again. The only reason I know he exists is because every one of his fangirls that I meet ask me if I know him and if I can get his autograph. It gets real tiring, real fast. Trust me. I may be sarcastic sometimes, but I get the top grades in school, even though I'm in the music class, which is the hardest class to get an A in, considering Teto is the teacher. She drills you so hard, you're lucky if you haven't lost your voice by the end of the week. Speaking of drills, she always wears her hair in these twin drills that seem like they should either come out or make a hole in you any moment, but they never do. I wait for the day. Miku, Luka, and Gumi share that class with me too.

"Rin? Are you daydreaming again, because the teacher is about to mark you absent if you don't answer," Luka's voice brought me out of my fantasies. Fantasies, cause who would I be talking to anyways? Must be going crazy. I should get back to class and finish my life story when I'm not trying to figure out who the heck is teaching my class.

I look up to see Gakupo is the sensei of our class. I smile a little. He may be kinda strict, but if you get good enough grades and know anything about either music or swordsmanship, you get along just fine. I heard a rumor once that he is a professional katana user, and can beat even the best.

"I exist" I raise my hand lazily.

"Excellent. Now there's one more student who seems not to have arrived yet…I shall just have to start my introduction. My name is Professor Gakupo, and I will be your teacher for…" I tuned out the rest. Heard that speech way too many times. If I hear it _one more time,_ I swear I will be able to recite the dang thing by heart. Not cool.

By the end of class, the kid still hadn't come. I was kinda interested by then. I mean, who misses the first day of school? Did he just forget school was today or something? How does that even happen? Pfft. Fail.

Well, as the rest of the day will just be listening to Gakupo drone about random stuff we'll be doing this year, and somehow manage to make that speech last the whole day, I might as well continue. Miku and I have been like, best friends since we were small. She may be loud and hyper but she has one of the best voices on earth in my opinion. The two of us decided when we were ten years old that one day the two of us would become famous singers. We have both been working hard at this goal for the past five years, and our dream has finally come into action, because this weekend we are both scheduled to see separate interviewers for a job at Yamaha, the best music studio in the world. Thank oranges that school started on Wednesday this year, and I only have to wait three more days to be able to go to my interview and tryout. I am determined to do the best I can.

Finally, after a couple millennium passed in the classroom, everyone was dismissed for their extracurricular activity **(A/N yea it's weird, don't judge the way I made their school. Its just different, okay? One teacher until the last hour of the day where they go to whatever extracurricular they want).** I love this part of the day, mainly because it's so entertaining. Teto is pretty loose on anything other than singing, so something interesting always happens. I mean, there was that time that Kaito brought an entire ice cream truck to class. Apparently he bought it off the ice cream man. I swear on my life that the whole thing was empty by the time class ended. And that one time Teto started beating Mikuo with her bread because he missed his queue in the song that we were singing. The people in our class all sing well. Mikuo, Piko, Miki, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Gumiya, Kaito, Neru, and I all are in the musics class.

I walked into the classroom with Miku, Luka, and Gumi and swung my bag over my chair. I propped my feet up on my desk while waiting for Teto to come in and give us the music for this semester. The bell rang, and a red blur flipped into the room and yelled "OKAY, MY NAME IS TETO, DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE OR I WILL USE MY BREAD STICKS ON YOU!" I shuddered. The horror. You don't wanna know.

The first day, we surprisingly didn't do much, other than get our very first piece. It was called Kagerou Days, and was not overly school appropriate, but Teto is Teto, and Teto does what Teto wants to do **(A/N just had to. Love the song. Look up the Nico Nico Chorus version if you want to hear one by multiple people. It's pretty good).** We were told to that we would be practicing it by ourselves this week, and next week we would try to put it together. It turns out that the missing kid was also in this class, which was surprising considering that it was so hard to get into this class. We were pretty elite, and won most of the inter-school competitions, resulting in getting some pretty good awards for our school.

After a few minor incidents, concerning a stolen cell phone and some prank texts (I'm pretty sure Miku has a crush on Kaito. She stole his phone…texted…stuff about his new 'skirt' to some other guys…I cracked up and Kaito almost cried. Hilarious.) the bell rang, signaling the stampede out of school. I hung around with Miku, cause we like avoiding that stuff.

"Nee, Rin," She started.

"Yea?" I replied lazily, flicking my bangs out of my eyes.

"Do you realize that our big chance is in just _three days?!_ Then, we could both be stars! Our dream! We're even going to different tryouts so we both get accepted and there's no competition between us! We planned it so carefully!"

"I know…" I moaned. We've worked so hard on this, and I am not backing down until the end. Usually I'm laid back, but this is my dream. I refuse to give up.

"But I've been thinking," She started, "what if- what if one of us gets in, but the other doesn't? What then? I would just cry if you didn't get in, and I'm pretty sure you'd do the same for me…"

Her eyes were already welling with tears just thinking about it. Overemotional baby. I still love her though.

I patted her head and gave her my best smile. Even if I was unsure, I couldn't let her know. Not when she doesn't know what to do herself. "Don't cry, Miku. Be happy! You're sure to get in; your voice is so beautiful. And you shouldn't cry for me, because that will make me sad. And if I don't make it, I'll just have to try the next tryouts that they have, won't I? It's not the end of the world if one of us don't make it in this time, because there are many tryouts, this is just our first one! Now smile and be happy and hyper like always, okay?"

She smiled through her tears. I got a tissue from the desk in the front of the room and handed it to her, with which she wiped her eyes. She sniffed and said "Thank you, Rin. You're a wonderful friend and I'm so glad that I can talk to you and that we have this opportunity together…"

I grinned at her. "Now come on you big crybaby, let's go to my house so we can start homework before my mom freaks out and calls the cops and tells them that she has a missing child."

"Okai~" She sang, prancing out of the room. I sighed and followed her. Good old Miku, already back to normal. But what she said bothered me. What if one of us didn't make it?

Oh well, I might as well follow my own advice and smile. We can worry about the rest when the time comes…

* * *

Hehe, Rin acts tough, but shes so kind and caring for her friends. ^_^

So, readers (if I have any), was it any good? Should I continue? Please tell!

Mata ne (hopefully ^_^)~

Minami Ren


	2. Everything Here is Huge

Well, as I reached my internal required number of reviews, even though all except a very few were from people I know, I will update just to make my- what, three? Followers happy. And also, it turns out I should actually be able to update at least once a week unless something super important comes up, so good news!

For those of you who haven't gotten it yet, Minami Ren here. I'm new, first fic, be mean about it, I don't care, just read the thing and make me happy. _Please _point out mistakes I make. Those are my favorite reviews XD

Alert! The first six people who reviewed read that Miku had a crush on Mikuo. That was incorrect, I have changed it. The texting incident happened with Kaito, not Mikuo! Thank you!

And as I have nothing more to say and I am sure you want to read here's the disclaimer:

I dun own Vocaloid. Wish I owned at least the Kagamines or something. Also, I wish I could make Hibiki Lui's demo come out sooner. I wanna hear his voice!

So, let's get on with the story! By the way, Len's POV will come later!

* * *

Rin's POV

Three days since I have last narrated my life to myself.

Three days my alarm has gone off and made me roll out of bed onto the ground.

Three days of homework and singing practice.

Three days to get nervous.

Guess what?

It's Saturday.

"You ready?" Miku whispered nervously in my ear. It was morning, and Miku had spent the night at my house so we could go to Yamaha for our tryouts together.

"Totally ready. That is precisely why I am shuddering more than a leaf in a thunderstorm." I was quite pleased with my simile, if I do say so myself.

Miku stated bluntly, "Well I'm as scared as….."

"….."

"….."

"As?" I prompted.

"A really scared person!" She finally finished. I rolled my eyes. Oh well. Maybe she'll do better next time.

"Well, now that we have shared our deepest feelings, how about picking something better to wear than our school uniforms?" I asked. Pretty sure school uniforms weren't the best choice.

Miku was all business. I can't even put on mascara very well, but she has this stuff down. In less than five minutes (five horrifying minutes of her flitting back and forth from me to my closet and holding up stuff against me to see what 'looks good'), she had an outfit laid out for both me and herself.

She was to be wearing a nice gray collared shirt with a teal tie that matched her hair perfectly. She wore black arm warmers that were and long black boots that went up to her thighs, also trimmed in teal. Her skirt was black and edged in- guess what? If you said teal, WRONG!

…Just kidding. It was teal.

She had decided that my color was yellow. She had grabbed one of the white shirts that I had with a large black collar and yellow bow at the bottom. The shirt would not quite cover my belly. I had short black shorts with a yellow fashionable belt around the waist. I wore arm and leg warmers, my leg warmers going all the way up to my knees, and was trimmed in yellow. The warmers covered the tops of my white shoes so just the tips showed. All in all, I was impressed. I should wear something like this more often. **(A/N for those of you who can't guess for some reason, this is their Vocaloid outfits.)**

Oh, and I wore my bow around my head. Can't forget that. My father gave it to me…

"COME ON RIN, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF WE DON'T HURRY!" Miku screeched from the door, interrupting me from my thoughts and my orange.

I checked the clock. It was 7:30.

The interviews and tryouts weren't until nine. I sweatdropped. Really, Miku?

As there is no stopping her, I just sighed and stood up. I grabbed my orange and headed out the door with her.

"Me and Miku are goin' to the tryouts, Mama!" I called, messing up my grammar on purpose. It drove her insane, so I started doing it on purpose. My mother would correct my grammar so much that I would just jump around the house singing, 'Me and her! Me and her! Me and her!' Ah, those were the days.

When we arrived at the building, I checked my watch and groaned. We had already window shopped all around the area, and we still had half an hour before we were due to our separate interviews.

I was wondering how we would be able to entertain ourselves for another half hour until I actually looked at the building.

My jaw dropped.

"Wow," Miku said, pretty much summarizing exactly what I felt.

It was going to take us a half hour just to find out where we were supposed to be. That place was huge. I mean, like, I think it couldn't have been under sixty floors, huge.

We walked through the huge rotating doors together. Miku was too nervous even to freak out about how they moved in a circle, and not like other doors. (Don't ask- she's Miku.)

The lobby was huge too. Everything was so fancy and expensive-looking. Dang. Wish I had a chair of crafted gold.

The front desk was also…well, huge. Do they wish to make us feel small by being big themselves? If so, it's working. Trust me. You can't be surrounded by this much hugeness and not feel small.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady at the desk said, looking down on us. It's not that she was indifferent to us or anything, but the desk was so tall, she kinda had to look down on us.

As Miku seemed to have temporarily lost her voice, I spoke up. "We are both here auditioning for singing careers. I am auditioning for Lily, and my friend here is auditioning for Leon." I bumped her shoulder, causing her to look up and nod.

"Names, please?"

"I'm Rin." I said, making an effort to be polite.

"M-Miku." She said. Poor child.

"May I ask, is this your first audition?"

I nodded. It's not like we looked experienced or anything.

"Good luck the two of you. Don't be disappointed if you don't get in today, as this is your first tryout, and you're trying for Yamaha of all companies. Especially you, Rin. Lily is our toughest manager out there. You sure are brave to tryout under her watch. Half the time she turns around everyone that trys out, and comes out empty-handed."

I swallow. Thanks for the info, there. Sure makes me feel better. "Thank you for the heads-up. We should be going now," I said, herding Miku towards the elevator. I would go with Miku to her audition and drop her off, then head over to my own by myself.

By the way, for those of you who are scared that Miku is going to be too nervous to audition or something like that, don't be. She has this weird thing where she almost dies of nervousness for exactly two hours, and then she'll be back to her regular old self. And as her nervous breakdown started around six forty five and it is now eight forty…

"WOW, THIS PLACE IS _HUGE!_"

…Hey, she's back to her regular old self. Don't know if you should call that normal, but 'regular old self' is good too.

When the elevator hit the forty-seventh floor sixteen _loud_ seconds later, we exited and wandered the hallway to try to find room 4723. **(A/N Four and seven for the floor, twenty three for the room. Creative, no?)**

Five minutes later I was by myself. I hopped the elevator again, but this time it was just me. Except for that random blonde kid that was already in there.

Elevator music played.

We stood there.

…Urg, why do there have to be so many dang floors in this place?

Finally, just to end the awkwardness, I said, "Hey."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Rude. Kid won't even tell me his name. Okay, so he was about the same age as me, so what? We're kids; therefore I can call him a kid if I want. It's not like I have any other name to call him, as he won't talk to me.

After a couple seconds that seemed like a bazillion awkward hours, the elevator finally reached the eighty-sixth floor. Why does my floor have to be so high off the ground? I don't have a fear of heights or anything, but being this far away from the pavement is just unnatural.

I stepped out of the elevator, and had a miniature panic-attack, as Blondie, as I will now call him (Yeah-I'm blonde too. Whatever), got off the elevator at the same floor as me. Now what? Maybe he's auditioning too…

Now that I think of it, I wonder what the other auditioners are going to be like- is 'auditioners' even a word anyway?

I wonder…

And I'm off-topic again. I seem to do that a lot. Must be my wandering thoughts.

A couple awkward hallway turns- we were s_till_ going the same direction- and Blondie stopped at a door. He took out a card key and scanned it on the scanner next to the handle. He then popped open a code box that was unlocked and typed in a complicated password.

Why all the security?

He finally finished typing the code and opened the door. From what I saw of it before the door swung shut, it looked like some sort of huge multi-room suite. Who was that kid anyway? I didn't follow idols or anything that much even though I want to be one. I guess I didn't want to have one to look up to, or end up competing against my favorite singer.

I was alone again. Not that I cared. Until I checked my watch- 8:57. Audition started in three minutes and I had no idea where the room was.

…Crap.

Wish Blondie was here now, just so I could ask for directions. For some reason, he seemed like he would help. He seemed like a nice person, just tired and worn down about something.

Whatever. He's wasn't here anymore, so I would have to run.

I burst through the door at 8:59, attracting some weird looks. I ignored them; instead I looked around at my competition. Almost every one of them was older than me, and they all looked like they had tried out before. Great. Must be one hard tryout.

I slung my bag with my music over a chair and sat back. Might as well be comfortable while I wait. There were about thirty girls in here overall and the call list was in alphabetical order, so it would be up to 3 hours before I was called.

As I put on my earbuds and started listening to some of the music I do have- I do know some singers, I'm just not obsessed with them or anything, and I don't know who half of them look like- the girls looked at me funny.

What's their problem? I looked back.

Finally they got tired of looking and went back to their own business. All but one. I had closed my eyes and was resting a bit until one of them tapped me on the shoulder. I lazily opened one I and pulled out my right earbud- I always keep the left one in.

"What?" I asked, a little rudely. Just because they're strangers doesn't mean I have to be nice to them.

The girl looked taken aback for a moment, but then grinned. "I was gonna ask why you weren't freaking out like all the other newbies, but I see that you're just naturally relaxed. Nervous on the inside at all? Name's Neru by the way. Akita Neru. You?"

The girl- Neru- was wearing something very close to what Miku had decided on. There were a few differences though, such as the fact that her skirt was a bit shorter but she had black shorts on underneath, and her shirt split near the bottom to expose a bit of her belly. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail to the side of her head, and she held a cell phone in her hand.

She proceeded to answer a text as I looked at her, deciding on if I should answer, or just ignore her. I finally decided to answer her, if only because she didn't walk away at my not-so-warm greeting.

"Nah," I said casually, "I don't ever get worried until after the beg event happens. By the way, my name's Rin. Nice ta meetcha." I held out my hand.

She took it and winked. "I'm next, because my name is so early, but give me your number and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Stalker. Already asking for my number.

I gave it to her anyways. She typed it in, then looked up when a worker poked his head in through the door and said, "Akita Neru? You're up!"

"Gotta go!" She said, waving. "Wish me luck!"

"I wish you luck, I guess," I told her. It's funny how I just met her, but I honestly have a feeling that we'll become good friends, even if neither of us get in.

Speaking of the competition...

While I was zoning out, they were already in the H's. It was almost my turn. Wonder what the tryouts will be like. Whatever. They may have more experience, but talent is what gets you in, and I do sing well, I suppose. Wouldn't have gotten so far if I couldn't. I can wing it, anyways. I'm good at stuff like that.

I's were called. More than half the people were gone. I guess most of them had early alphabet names.

There were a few J's. Not a very common last name.

K's next. The worker opened the door again and called, "Kagamine Rin. You're turn."

I stood up and walked over. "I exist," I said with my trademark sarcasm.

"Right through this door, ma'am, and then it is the third door on the left," he said. Obviously I was going to walk the rest of the way alone.

I go through the door he indicated and walked until I reached the third door on the left, like he said. I gripped my bag as I looked at the plaque on the door. It read 'Lily _'

Ooooh, fancy.

I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," said a clear female's voice. I'm surprised. I expected some cranky old woman.

…Come on, you know that would fit the part. Especially considering how many people she turns away.

I reached for the doorknob and turned, stepping through the doorway into the room.

…I'm up.

* * *

Hehe, sorry you guys who liked my fanfic. I left 'yall on a cliffy!

Hate me. I had to.

So, since most people don't like Neru, I decided to put her in as Rin's new friend. They'll be spending a lot of time together, just so you know.

Also, anyone guess who 'Blondie' was? Yep, Len made his first appearance, but he probably won't be featured until around chapter four, unfortunately. Sorry fangirls D:

Also, I have a new policy, and I'm also going to post this at the beginning of the next chapter but: **Reviewers will get PM'd a short preview of the next chapter, so please review, guys!**

Until next chapter,

Minami Ren~


	3. Audition With the Villian

New chappie, guys! Hope my followers are happy! Even though it's a day late because I was so busy yesterday…

I have a couple notes today, so here they are:

I shall also start posting my replies to guest reviewers at the bottom, so look out for those!

Again reminding people who didn't see my note at the end of chapter one: **Anyone with an account who views I will PM a preview for the next chapter, so review!**

For those of you without accounts, I don't know how to help you, but if you can think of a way for me to send it to you, I will do so!

I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something here, so the rest will either be at the bottom, or I will put it in my next opening.

…long opening today.

And now onto the disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Or that type of gum that I'm sure I put in there but am not sure what brand it is. I don't own it, guys. I'm too lazy to go back through my story and find it :P

On to the story, in Rin's POV yet again, cause I haven't gotten far enough in to go to different POV's! COME AT ME GRAMMAR NAZIS AND CRITICS!

* * *

Rin's POV (as I said above)

Man, this lady is rich.

Or I'm pretty sure she is, because she had this huge (yay, more big stuff) office, with a large desk in the center. There was a black swivel chair facing away from me behind it, and two large expensive-looking chairs facing the desk and swivel.

As I took all this in, the chair slowly turned around, revealing a young woman with her fingers pressed together in front of her.

"I've been expecting you," she said in a creepy voice.

I stared for a second, kinda disturbed. Is she the villain from some movie? Am I in the wrong room? Finally I just went with it and said, "Well I'm here now, so what do you want?"

She laughed. "Finally, I got a satisfactory reaction to that! I've always wanted to be able to do that, it actually is kinda fun! By the way, I'm Lily, your interviewer and maybe manager. You're Rin, I see." **(A/N I've always wanted to do that too!) **

I shook the hand that she held out in front of her. Seems like there's been a lot of hand-shaking these days.

"Sit down, sit down, and make yourself comfortable. I'm not one for formalities," she told me.

I brightened up and slung my bag over the back of a chair, and then sat down in it. "Thanks," I told her. She has earned my respect in less than twenty seconds flat. It's a new record.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're not nervous, or at least you are very good at hiding the fact that you are. Here's my next question: are you ready to get started?"

Wow, do most people just hyperventilate and die during these, or am I just weird? "No, I'm not that nervous. Being nervous isn't going to help the outcome of an audition, the only thing it can do is hinder it. Let's get started, I guess." I told her honestly.

"Okay then. Here is how this audition is going to go. I am going to ask you a few questions, which you will answer honestly. If I am satisfied with the results, I will have you perform a song that you have written. You brought your music like instructed, I presume?"

It's not like I had anything against her plan, and I'm pretty sure I had an answer for everything she could throw at me. "Yeah, my music is in my bag."

She looked pleased. "One more thing. Some of these questions may not seem to connect to being a singer, but please answer them anyway. First question: How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Height?"

"152 centimeters."

"Weight?"

Stop with the personal questions, Lily. "Forty-three kilograms."

"Where did you get that bow on your head?"

No, seriously. "I got it from my father before he died."

"I'm sorry." She said, frowning.

"It's fine. My mother and I are really close, so it makes up for his death." Kinda.

"Fifth question: What is your optimum vocal range?"

That's easy. "F#3 to C#5."

She looked at me approvingly. "I'm glad. Most people don't know the answer to that question." How? That is one of the first things you have to know if you are going to write a song to sing.

"Continuing: Are you very social? How many friends do you have?"

Me? Social? Don't make me laugh. "Not very social, but around people I like, I tend to be more fun, I guess. They say so, at least. I have three friends. One of them is auditioning today for another manager. Leon was his name, I think. I guess you could say four if you count Neru, the girl I met today at auditions."

Wow. That was the longest paragraph I've said out loud all week, I think.

"Really? Neru did well at the auditions. You may not know this, but I am currently the manager of only one person, because most of the people I approve go to a different manager that I recommend for them. However, I think this is my day, and I might take her in myself." She told me.

Surprisingly enough, I was glad that she did well. I don't care much about a lot of other people, but it makes me happy that she would at least get referred to another manager, because Lily seemed proud of her performance.

"Any more questions?" I asked lazily. These have all been easy to answer so far, though I am kinda wondering if I'm giving the answers she wants.

She smiled (again. Positive person, isn't she?). "Yes, I have two more, which should be a tad more insightful and difficult to answer. The first one is this: Why did you start singing?"

I thought. "Well, I had always enjoyed singing, but it wasn't until I entered Crypton Academy that I discovered that I had any talent at it. I managed to test into the music program there, and entered contests with my other classmates. I began winning trophies and ribbons, and then our teacher had us start writing our own songs and such. All of the songs that I composed and wrote won places in contests, and I discovered a passion for such things."

I love my use of the word 'passion.' New favorite word of the day, guys! Come back tomorrow for another!

Lily nodded, her long blonde hair covering her face for a moment before it rose to meet my eyes. "And the last question I have for you is: Why do you want to be a singer?"

This explanation had to do with my father, whom I don't like to talk about much because I miss him so much. I took a deep breath and said, "My father and I loved to sing together when I was little. Even before I discovered my talent in music, we both had a passion for it." Haha. I used the word 'passion' again. Ahem. Continuing. "We wrote songs together and performed them; we would sit next to each other on the piano and sing together as he played. Once he died, I realized that that was what I wanted to do with my life, and I practiced for this goal every day. He had always called me 'his little singing star,' and I want to live up to that name in the fullest. I want to make him proud."

I had been staring at my hands, and I looked up to see Lily looking at me sadly. "That was touching, Rin." She said.

I looked away. "Not really." I don't want people to feel bad for me or anything. It's annoying when people pity me like that. I prefer to just live life, and not dwell on depressing things like that.

Lily seemed to get the hint. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I am glad to inform you that you gave satisfactory answers to each of my questions, so you shall move on to the singing portion of this audition. Let us move into the next room and we can continue."

I nodded and grabbed my bag off of the chair and followed her into the next room. It wasn't that big, which was a huge relief. It had a small pedestal with a recording mike on it, and a piano in the corner of the room. There was another person next to the piano, ready to play whatever I had for him.

I swear, he better be good, because my music is hard and if he ruins my piece I will ruin _his _life.

…just kidding.

Kinda.

Lily walked past me into the room and turned to look at me. I musta looked confused, cause she went, "Is something wrong?"

I rather bluntly said, "Where'd all the big stuff go?"

She laughed. "Oh, that first room was just for looks. I love to intimidate my newcomers, because their reaction is so hilarious. The rest of my office and suite is actually quite comfortable and not as large."

Devious one, she is. I quite like her in all honesty. It would be cool if she accepted me herself, instead of sending me away or recommending me to someone else.

Lily sat down on a simple wooden chair that faced the mini-stage and gestured for me to take my music out of my bag.

I rummaged through it for a bit and took out a few things that were in it and set it on a table. My orange in case I got hungry, a pack of orange flavored Extra desserts gum, a hairbrush,- oh, that's where the rosin for my violin bow went,- and some papers.

Lily looked at me kinda funny as I ruffled through my music sheets and lyrics. What? I'm not the neatest person in the world, okay? Plus I carry this bag everywhere with me, and its orange, which makes it that much more awesome. I like having all my stuff with me.

I finally took out some papers titled "Meltdown." I handed them to the pianist and said, "You can look at that for a minute, 'cause I know it's hard. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

He nodded and flipped through the papers, fingering a few of the hard parts. When he told me he was ready I stepped up to the mike.

I had picked this song because:

I loved it

It sounded epic even though it was depressing

And it was super hard and high and it would hopefully impress Lily

I waited as the piano started, counting measures. As it came up to the part where I would begin to sing, I took a breath and closed my eyes.

I opened my mouth and began to sing. This was my world now.

_machi akari hanayaka__  
__eeteru masui no tsumetasa__  
__nemure nai gozen niji__  
__subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

_oiru gire no raitaa__  
__yaketsuku youna i no naka__  
__subete ga sou uso nara__  
__hontouni yokatta noni ne_

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta__  
__hikari no afureru hirusagari__  
__kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo__  
__naki dashi souna me de miteita_

As I hit the chorus, I opened my eyes and sang my heart out into the microphone. There was no contest, there was no audition, there was no one else in the room. It was just me, me singing out with my soul.

_kakuyuugouro ni sa__  
__tobikon de mitai to omou__  
__massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei__  
__kakuyuugouro ni sa__  
__tobikon de mitara soshitara__  
__subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite_

_beranda no mukou gawa__  
__kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto__  
__kageri dashita sora ga__  
__mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru_

_kakusansuru yuugure__  
__nakiharashita you na hi no aka__  
__tokeru youni sukoshizutsu__  
__sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai_

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita__  
__harukaze ni yureru kaaten __  
__kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara__  
__koboreru kotoba wa awa no you_

_kakuyuugouro ni sa__  
__tobikon de mitai to omou__  
__masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru_

_kakuyuugouro ni sa__  
__tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni_

_nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite_

_tokei no byoushin ya__  
__terebi no shikaisha ya__  
__soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no__  
__waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru_

_areguro ajiteeto __  
__miminari ga kienai yamanai__  
__areguro ajiteeto __  
__miminari ga kienai yamanai_

_dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita__  
__mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga__  
__mune ni tsukkaete__  
__jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru_

Here I took a deep breath and let out a high-pitched shout. It went with the song perfectly and blended right into the next chorus.

_kakuyuugouro ni sa__  
__tobikon de mitara soshitara__  
__kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da__  
__boku no inai asa wa__  
__ima yori zutto subarashikute__  
__subete no haguruma ga kamiatta__  
__kitto sonna sekai da_

The music ended and I stood there panting, mike at my side. I returned to the room and saw Lily sitting in the chair in front of me, face expressionless.

…that can't be a good thing. What did I do? Was I that bad?

Suddenly her face broke into a smile, and she started clapping. "That was wonderful! The music was written perfectly, and you hit every note, even the high ones. How long did it take for you to train your voice to be able to do that?"

"Not long. My voice has always been able to go that high." I answered. So what I'm not so humble? It's true! I don't go rubbing my skills in other people's faces, at least.

She looked appropriately impressed. "Go retrieve your music and things and you are dismissed. You should get your letter in the mail telling you your results by Monday," she said, abruptly ending my audience with her. Not one for smooth transitions, huh?

I grabbed my music off the piano, as the pianist was busy massaging his sore fingers. I remembered my first time playing that piece the whole way through and almost felt bad for him.

Key word=almost.

I headed out the door into the hallway that I came from, and from there went to the waiting room that had once held so many people, but now had just a few. The next girl that had been called walked past me, shaking. Come on, it was not that bad.

A girl that had been texting on her phone jumped up and headed towards me as I walked towards the exit. I was surprised to see that it was Neru.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked, slightly rudely. I guess I'm just not that social.

She grinned and said, "Of course I would wait for my new friend!"

In all honesty, I was touched. I couldn't believe that she cared enough to wait for me. I'm glad that I met her. "Thanks, Neru. What now?"

She glanced at her phone and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Rin, I wanted to be able to walk home with you, but my brother wants me to get something from the store for him! If I don't go he'll be mad. Dangit. Next time, okay?"

"It's all good, Neru. I have to go meet my friend Miku, who I came up with anyways. She's trying out in another room." I laughed a bit at her freaking out.

She sighed, kinda relieved. "Well then see ya!" She bounced out of the room, waving behind her.

I shook my head, following her out of the room. Miku and I had decided that since we would get out at different times to meet in the lobby after we had finished so we could walk home together. I strolled along, taking my time, even though since Miku's last name came before mine alphabetically she would probably have been out first.

Oh well. She might as well learn how to be patient today.

I finally got to the elevator, and to my immense relief, I was alone this time. The elevator music was, once again, pretty crappy, considering that this was a huge music base. Has anyone ever heard of good elevator music? Because I honestly don't think that it exists.

When I finally got back down to the ground floor, I left the horrid music to discover that Miku actually hadn't arrived yet. I sat down on one of those humongous chairs that I had noticed earlier.

Huge, gigantic, humongous, opposite-of-small (if that's not a word, I'll make it one), big, giant, large- there are a lot of words for large objects. I think in the past 6 hours, I've used all of them. Wow, new record.

_Anyways._

I decided just to wait where I was until Miku came. I mean, she can't take that long, can she?

* * *

Hehe, it's a cliffy.

…Just kidding, it's a false one. Nothing really happens to Miku, I just trolled anyone who doesn't read the bottom comments by me. Its just that I didn't want this chapter to be overly long, especially because its already two days late. For that, I'll try to update more often on the weekends and Thanksgiving!

Here are my responses to guest reviewers (chapters one and two):

**Becky** (chapter 1)- Thanks for the encouragement! I am a kinda grammar nazi myself, so I am big on those things. :P

**Sonikku Hedgie** (chapter 1)- Hehe, I know who you are XD Thanks for da epic face!

**Roppi** (chapter 1)- Umm, thanks? Anyways, yea I could imagine myself reading it too. But for some reason whenever I read your review I always insert 'annoying' before 'voice.' Is that a good thing?

**BlueberryGalaxy** (Chpter 1)- OHMYGOSHTHANKYOUSOMUCH You were the first reviewer that I didn't actually know beforehand! Thanks for your review, it's what motivated me to continue the story!

**44Anifreak44** (Chapter 2)- Haha, I laughed when I read your review. I wanted to update right away because of you, but I got grounded so I couldn't even type until two days ago! I'm so sorry and I'll try better next chapter!

**Guest** (Chapter 2)- That was a cute review, thanks!

**BlueberryGalaxy** (Chapter 2)- Oh my gosh you came back! Did I surprise you this chapter?

**Guest** (Chapter 2)- Dear? I'm dear? Oh well, thanks for your review!

**SaraMisra1** (Chapter 2)- Does this count as a guest review as you have an account? Thanks anyways!

**Roppi** (Chapter 2)- Oooookay then…I guess. What was so funny about it?

Remember: Review for preview! (Haha I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!)

…bad pun.

Thanks for dealing with me and my punniness! (ba dum tsss) Hehe I did it again~

Minami Ren ^_^


	4. I Get Smothered By Miku

Well, here's da new chappie, guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm so sorry I updated late! I was so busy over break I stayed up really late today just for yall~

There's not much to say right now except: if one of you for some reason had never listened to Meltdown (previous chapter), listen to it. It's totally worth it.

And now we finally get into a different POV, and it's who you've all been waiting for! Guess who?

Yep, Blondie's POV in the beginning.

As I don't want to hold you up any longer, here is the disclaimer: I will never own Vocaloid, unfortunately. Or Extra Desserts gum (as I put in the previous chapter, but this time I actually know what it is).

LETS GO!

* * *

Blondie's POV (Because I still refuse to say his real name as I have one reviewer who has no idea what Vocaloid is):

"KYAAAAAA!"

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

"NO-HE'S MINE!"

I turned around and waved, blowing a kiss to my fangirls. "Now don't argue, girls, I promise I will sing to each and every one of you at my next concert." I said, throwing in a wink for authenticity. They had amazing reactions, trying to catch the 'kiss,' and fighting over who had gotten it. Others just fainted.

While they were distracted I ran inside the Yamaha Co. building, letting out a sigh of relief when none of them noticed until I was safely inside. The security guards would not let them in, so I could walk around without getting trampled.

…Sometimes I wish I had a normal life.

The only time I can really have a regular life is when I disguise myself and go to school, but I haven't even been able to do that this year so far because of all of my other concerts and appointments.

I walked into the elevator, glad it was empty. I took down the confident playboy mask that I always wore around crowds and in public and slumped against the wall. It's hard to do all this, even though all I had ever wanted to do was become famous.

I hit the button for the eighty-sixth floor. As the elevator rose, I waited impatiently to reach my floor. I couldn't wait to get to my high-security room where I could change out of my concert clothes and take off my makeup and just be me.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today, because the elevator began to slow down at the forty-seventh floor.

Why does this stuff always happen with me?

A girl with blonde hair and a big white bow that reminded me of rabbit ears stepped inside of the elevator.

I glanced at her and thought, '_Oh shoot. If I don't know her then that means that she must be trying out for a position. I'M STUCK IN AN ELAVATOR WITH A CRAZY FANGIRL!'_

She leaned against the opposite wall as me and waited as the elevator rose, glancing at me once.

She was silent, and we stood there awkwardly as the elevator music played.

"Hey," she said suddenly.

Wait.

That meant that she had no idea who I was. I AM SAVED! THANK YOU, LUCK!

"…" I didn't dare answer.

"…"

"…"

More awkward silence, as I waited to reach my floor.

Finally the doors opened on the 86th floor and I started walking down the hallway to my suite.

Luck must've decided that it hated me again, because that blonde girl got out right behind me.

I walked silently with her following me for quite a few awkward hallways, as I refused to say anything and risk getting recognized.

When I finally reached my suite, I scanned my card on the door lock, popped open the key code box that it opened, and punched in a long sequence of numbers. There is no way for anyone else to get in, as my manager and I were the only people with the key cards.

I stepped in and shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh. I wondered who that girl was. She was on this floor, which means that she must have been going to the audition that Lily was holding today.

I secretly hoped she didn't get in, because then she would have to learn who I was, and the way I acted around her then was totally different than I act around any of my fans.

Too bad luck hates me.

* * *

Rin's POV:

I waited for an eternity. This eternity lasted exactly thirty one seconds. Then the elevator doors ding'd open and Miku came bouncing out, heading straight towards me.

"What took you so long? Did 'ya get run over by an elephant or something on the way back?" I complained.

Miku grinned at me, unfazed, and said, "Well there were more people trying out in my room than yours, and she made me sing two songs!"

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yep!" She answered. "Most people only sang one, and the ones that were told to do two have more of a chance of getting in!"

Oh. Okay. I guess we were auditioned under different policies. Hopefully.

"For me, it was hard enough to even be able to sing, because if she didn't like your answers to her interview questions, she sent you away." I explained.

"Oh. That's cool." It was obvious she was too wrapped up in how her own audition went to pay attention to mine.

…That reminds me.

I JUST AUDITIONED FOR YAMAHA!

My legs suddenly felt like jelly, and I was glad I was sitting down, because if I had been standing, I probably would not have been able to stay up. The nervousness always hits afterwards. It will probably never change. I know I'm weird; you don't have to tell me.

Miku laughed; she had seen my change in facial expression. "Nervousness finally got ya, Rin?"

"No duh," I said, struggling to stand. "Let's just go."

"Okay!" She practically skipped out the doors, me stumbling behind.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

About half an hour later, I shut the door behind me. I had walked Miku to her house so I was alone again.

"I'M HOME~" I called to my mother.

"Just in time for lunch," she told me, leading me into the kitchen. We sat down together to eat lunch. Even though most people just get food to eat whenever they want to and eat it by themselves, we still like to make it a family occasion.

My mother acted like most over attentive parents, and asked me how I did and all that other stuff. I honestly like it when she does that, even if it annoys me sometimes.

The moment lunch was over and I got up into my bedroom my phone vibrated. I sweatdropped. Will I ever get any privacy today? Or will people be prying into my life until I go to sleep?

I checked my phone. It was a text from an unknown number.

From: XXX-XXXX

To: Rinny

Message: Hey, Rin! I texted as soon as I got home. It's me, Neru! You know, that girl you met at auditions XD

Oh dear. Knowing the amount of time she spent on her phone, I would be up all night talking to her. Being the smart person that I am, I entered her number into my phone contacts and texted back.

To: Neru

From: Rinny

Message: Yes, I remember you. I talked to you last about forty five minutes ago -.-'

To: Rinny

From: Neru

Message: But that's such a loooooooong time! Anyways, how did you do in the auditions? I think I did pretty well this time, I didn't even stumble in my lyrics!

I checked the time between the first and second texts. Neru had replied to me in exactly twelve seconds, and you have to subtract about five for the sending time. That would mean she typed that whole response in about seven seconds.

…how much time does she spend on that phone exactly?

To: Neru

From: Rinny

Message: I'm pretty sure I flunked considering that I'm new, but I think that I have a chance because I did pretty well on my song. Also, Lily was praising you when she spoke to me, so you will probably definitely get in ;)

To: Rinny

From: Neru

Message: Awww thanks! And I'm sure you did awesome; wouldn't it be great if we both got in?

We texted back and forth for hours, until I checked the clock and realized that it was ten thirty. Even though it was a Saturday, I still wanted my sleep.

I texted her saying bye and promptly rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

"HEY RINNY ITS TIME TO WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE! GET UP RIGHT NOW, OKAY?"

…So much for getting enough sleep

I would have attempted getting up had there not been a huge weight on my back. Miku was no light child, I would give her that.

"Gerrof mer. Wrat treem es ert nlywheres?"

Translation: 'Get off me. What time is it anyways?"

Apparently Miku understood my garbled speech, because she quipped, "As long as you promise to get up, sure. And for your information, it is eight o' clock. What are you doing sleeping in so late? I get up at six thirty every day!"

I shuddered at the horror of getting up that early **(A/N I get up at five o' clock every day, so they BOTH get up late compared to me ;P)**.

"Erm bwittnd ulf."

Translation: I'm getting up.

"Okay then!"

Suddenly the weight on me disappeared and I sat up, rubbing my back. "What was that for? You can't just ask me to come downstairs without blowing out my ears or breaking my back?"

"Sorry." She said, with a suspicious smile that made me think that she did not feel the least bit of guilt. "But if I had, you would have rolled over and gone back to sleep!"

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Unfortunately, that was _exactly_ what I would have done.

She replied, "Because I've known you ever since we were born," not detecting the sarcasm in my voice. I seriously needed to find someone other than Gumi who understands the wonders of sarcasm.

I decided to let it slide. "Okay then. Whaddaya want?" I asked, not too politely. But then again, I had just woken up, and I was tired as crap.

Which makes me think, is it possible for crap to be tired? I mean, we say all these phrases, but we never think about their meaning…

Ugh, off-topic again. I seemed to do that a lot.

She looked at me horrified; as if there is no way that I couldn't know what she was there for. "We have to celebrate our tryouts, of course!"

I rolled my eyes. "Miku, we didn't even get our results back yet. Just let me go to sleep."

Unfortunately, before I could hit the bed again, Miku had pulled me into the closet and given me some clothes to wear. The main reason I let her pick out my wardrobe almost every day is because I have almost no fashion sense and anything she chooses would be better than something I would pick.

She dragged me out of the house the moment I had put the bow in my hair, just giving me time to shout to my mom that we were going out to celebrate before we were halfway down the street.

I sweatdropped. Hurry much?

* * *

**Time skip** **(A/N for some reason I've used a lot of these lately…)**

* * *

All day we did nothing but hang out, buy stuff (even though I hate shopping its bearable whenever I have Miku's hilarious commentary about the randomest things next to me), and eat at my favorite place.

Oh, and get dragged around by Miku.

When we walked home, I decided that it was almost worth getting smothered that morning.

Almost. Not quite.

That night, I went to sleep, glad to be able to actually wake up late

**The next morning**

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I almost fell out of bed. I slammed my hand down on the alarm to shut it off.

I forgot.

School again today.

And I never got my sleep!

* * *

Poor Rinny~

Sigh, sorry that the chapter is kinda bad, this one is just to lead into the next one, which will be much better (hopefully)

Also, for reviewers, after you will review I will ask you if you want a preview, to which you can say either yes or no, nee?

Here are the replies to guest reviews:

**44Anifreak44- **I'm sure everyone has dreamed of saying that XD Lily will definitely come into the picture more, and I will tell you that your guess is correct (shhh don't tell anyone ;))

**Katy kit- **Thank you so much!

**BlueberryGalaxy- **Hey! Nice to see you review again! I'm _sooooo_ sorry for the late chapter :'( I didn't mean for it to happen…and I can't wait till you get an account! I don't know how to send you a preview as you have no account, but if you think of a way, just tell me!

**Charredh**- I'm happy that you don't just review for previews, but also you can review with an account and just ask for no preview and your request will be granted ;) Thanks about my writing, I love the way my characters are as well XD And I understood everything! Where are you from?

**BlowMeAKiss1366**- Yea, I wish my describtion was better as well. Do you have any ideas? If so, include it in your (hopefully) review of this chappie. Of course it doesn't offend. And again, here's blondie for you XD

**Bee N-** Thanks…and I explained that XD You just missed it. I'll tell you later, nee?

**Roppi- **Thanks. I know it is ;) And yes I put in Neru and Leon. Here's that chapter you were bugging me about XD

**Name Here- **Thanks for your compliments! They made me so happy! Yea I enjoy Rin's little quirky comments too XD I intend to keep it up, unfortunately this chapter wasn't quite up to standard. Next will be though! Umm, the spellcheck on Word confirmed that the way that it was is correct.

**Name Here Again-** Does this count as a different person? Anyways, don't die. Here I give you the mighty Chapter of Life. Read and live ;)

Thanks again, REVIEW PLEASE!

Minami Ren~~~


	5. Hibiki Lui is a Very Polite Person

Ummm…gomenasai? I was sick all week and I had so much homework so I couldn't type at all…I'm sorry I wanted to update early too. I'll try harder next time

Sorry that the last chapter wasn't quite up to standard, but this one has had a much better turnout in my opinion.

Special thanks to kryn hoshi, who reviewed review at one o' clock in the morning (four o' clock their time) the moment I released the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Vocaloid. Never will. Hopefully will someday.

And on to the chappie~ enjoy~

* * *

Blondie's POV

* * *

I washed the last bit of foundation off of my face, drying off my hair with a towel. When I use the sink, it can take up to five or ten minutes just to get the hairspray and gel out of my hair! This entire concept is insane. I honestly don't know how girls wear it every day.

"I'm here! The interviews just ended!" Lily stepped into my apartment, not bothering to knock. She never does.

"Coming!" I shouted. I put my hair back up in its signature ponytail, and went out into the living room to meet Lily. My suite was large, as occasionally I had to stay here overnight for practice or the like (aka trying to sneak out without fangirls noticing), but usually I stayed at home, as did Lily.

Lily was lounging on my sofa, having slung her coat over a chair near the door. Her notes were scattered all over the coffee table, completely covering whatever may have been underneath them.

I sweatdropped. As neat and tidy as always, I saw. It was really ironic how she was so horrified when other people are unorganized, yet she was one of the least tidy people you would ever meet.

"So, what's the situation?" I asked, slumping down into the seat next to her, picking up the iced tea that I had had before the concert, which was unfortunately not-so-iced tea now.

She sat up and picked up a stack of papers and recordings, trying to straighten them out, but miserably failing. "Well, as you may or may not know, I have just completed another interview, and there were about five or so people that I approved of."

That was normal. She always approved some people. What was surprising was what came next. "There was actually two people, however, that I found good enough to take on myself."

Here, I almost sprayed the tea that I had been drinking onto the table; instead I choked on it and went into a coughing fit. "What?!" I managed to croak out.

Lily pounded on my back a bit until I could breathe properly again, then continued. "There were two girls that I liked, but I wanted you to hear them so that you could approve of them as well. I will not take anyone on without your permission."

Now, the reason I was surprised was because Lily _never_ likes anyone enough to take them on herself. So if she likes _two _people, a miracle just occurred.

I got over my shock and answered, "Okay, let's hear them."

"Okay, the first one is named Neru. Take the headphones." She passed me the headphones, and I set them on my head and turned on the tape. Lily doesn't tell the singers this, but the microphone that they sing into actually records their voices, so that we can go over them later. The song she sang **(A/N too lazy to think of a name; its late, okay?)** was quite good in fact, and I approved of her as well.

Lily switched the recording. "This is the other girl. Her name was Rin."

I set the headphones back over my ears, and pressed play. If that first song was good, this one was in a whole new league. I was drawn in by the voice, and the story it told, while it was in a happy mood, it was dark and sad at the same time. The lyrics were perfect, and I was impressed with her vocal range. In other words, she was amazing. "They pass. Let me see their files."

Lily handed me two pictures with some information about their height and ages and other things; however I just glanced at those and instead focused on their pictures. The first girl, Neru, had long hair tied up in a side ponytail…it was quite interesting. I glanced at the picture of the second girl and gasped.

That girl from the elevator. The one who didn't know who I was, which caused me to let her know that I act totally different around my fans than in real life.

Luck hates me, it really does.

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

Thankfully I made it to school without incident. For some reason, I had thought something was going to happen. I had had dreams of things jumping on me and smothering me during the night.

Go figure.

I stepped into class, on time today (A MIRACLE JUST HAPPENED! INFORM THE NEWS! RIN WAS ON TIME!), and went to go sit with my friends, who were already there. Come on, can't I _not_ be last for once? Even when I was on time I still ended up the last person in my seat!

Miku was chattering, Gumi was munching on another carrot (she is way too obsessed with those things), and Luka was reading a book, or at least trying to without being interrupted by Miku.

Gumi looked up from her carrot. "So, how'd it go? Miku told us all about her audition."

Luka glanced up from her book, listening in.

"Miku? Talking? Never!" I gasped. "Well, nothing much happened. I went in, answered a bunch of questions, sang one of the songs that I wrote, and left."

"What song?" Luka asked.

"Oh, it was Meltdown"

"Sing it for us! Sing it for us!" Gumi urged.

"No."

"Aww, why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Rin-chaaaan!"

Luka opened her mouth. Thank goodness! She'll knock some sense in to Gumi. There was no way I was going to sing right before class in front of everyone. Plus, everyone listens to Luka, as she rarely makes requests and if she does, they are always followed. "I would like to hear you sing as well, Rin."

Dangit.

I sighed and took a deep breath. There was no way I was getting out of it now. "Fine. But if you laugh, I swear you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Yay Rin-chan!" Miku cheered, hugging me.

…Did I ever mention that Miku is a lot stronger than she looks? No? Well she is.

I glanced around, swallowed, and opened my mouth to sing.

*BREEPBREEPBREEPBREEPBREEP*

The students standing up all rushed back to their seats and tried to muffle the giggles that they had when Gakupo-sensei came in with a surprised look on his face because everyone was sitting down.

I closed my mouth, glad that I was excused from singing, for the moment anyway. No doubt they'll be after me later.

"Well hello students, I am glad that you are all excited for this week and it makes happy to see all your bright, shining faces smiling up at me." Gakupo-sensei began.

I looked around. Not so much as a grin in the class. Most people were already passing notes, not paying attention, or falling asleep.

I sweatdropped.

Gakupo-sensei went on, unperturbed. "Today we are going to start by learning about lipids. Lipids are th-"

The door suddenly burst open revealing a figure at the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." Came a- male's voice from the door. He stepped into the room and most of the girls gasped.

Whispers of "He's so cute!" and "I want to take him home" permeated throughout the room.

I couldn't see why. He was just some shota that looked like he could have been easily mistaken for a girl. I kinda felt bad for him, actually.

"Class, this is your new classmate this year, Hibiki Lui, and I want you all to treat him kindly. Come up and introduce yourself," Gakupo instructed the kid.

He came to the front of the room and bowed. "My name is Hibiki Lui. Please to meet you." His voice was abnormally high-pitched for a guy. I thought it was a bit interesting, in fact. It wasn't interesting enough not to have to stifle a giggle when one of the guys whispered, "…sure he's a guy?..."

Hibiki-san glanced over in the direction of the voice, looking angry, but then just sighed. "Where must I sit, Sensei?"

'Where must I sit?' What kind of polite speech was that? Who used that kind of language anymore? We weren't in the 16th century anymore, for Pete's sake! Oh well, at least he was polite. At the rate he was going, he'd become one of Gakupo-sensei's favorites in no time.

"Hmmmm, we don't have very many open seats, so how about…that seat over there near those four girls? Just don't let them distract you, they don't pay attention much. But they get good grades, so if you can do the same you may join them." **(A/N Don't you wish real teachers had policies like that? If you don't pay attention, its fine as long as you make good grades?)**

I glanced to my left, as Miku was in front of me, Luka was behind, and Gumi was to my right. There was an empty seat there.

So why was I the one that had to deal with the new kid who didn't even come to school on time?

Oh well, I could deal with him as long as he wasn't too much of a stickler for the rules. Because I could tell you one thing, and that was that the four of us definitely weren't, and even Gakupo-sensei knew, he just didn't care.

Hibiki-san looked over to us and seemed to look at me before he let out a small gasp, like he had seen me before. I don't know where he could have though; I had never seen him in my life.

He slung his bag over his chair, much in the fashion that I did, and sat down in his seat. He took out a pencil and a sheet of paper.

_Oh dear, _I thought. _He will probably be one of those super good teacher's pet kids who always take notes and pay attention._

How would I be able to stand sitting next to a kid that won't even talk to me about random stuff that has nothing to do with class like Miku, Luka, and Gumi? I mean, I'm not a horrible kid or anything, I just _knew_ all of this stuff already.

I glanced over to his paper again. To my surprise, it contained no notes. Instead, it had what could almost be poetry, written all over the paper, with scratch-outs and arrows and scribbles.

My only thought was that that kid needed an eraser.

I read some of the lines:

_Saishou kara kimi o suki ne irarete_

_Youkata nante sora ni uta nda_

At the top of the page, underlined, were the words "Fire Flower." So this was a song that he was writing. I should have known; Teto already said that the new kid had made it into our class. Of course he would write music. At least he wasn't note-crazy.

I took the time between passing notes with Gumi to study him. He was a very interesting-looking boy. He had hair slightly darker than mine, and for some odd reason, he had a silver headband with red headphones attached holding back his hair, which I suspected would fall into his eyes if he was not wearing it.

He had bright orange eyes with long eyelashes and pretty pink skin. All in all, a pretty boy. Shota, more like. If he hadn't been wearing the shorts, I might have mistaken him for a girl.

If I was interested in guys, I might have even thought he was cute.

For the rest of the class nothing particularly interesting happened, except for our note passing. I also kept an eye on Hibiki-san's lyrics. By the end of class, he had an entire stanza written. Almost the entire page was filled with scratch marks. He sat back, looking pleased with himself:

_"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante__  
Sora ni utaunda_

_Tsumekonda yume wo uchiageru bashou__  
Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta__  
furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta__  
Moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai_

Hmmm. The lyrics weren't bad. With some work, that could become a good song. Hibiki-san was pretty good, considering that he gained my approval for a song. If that was so, then it must be true that he was also in our music class. The people there were the only ones able to write songs that met my standards; and Teto's.

"…the question, Rin-chan?"

I glanced up, realizing that I had been called on to answer a question on the board. The question was: if 49x-7y28, what is the slope and y-intercept?

I answered easily, "Y is less than or equal to negative seven X minus four."

Okay, so I say I don't make the best grades, but I am actually at the top of my class, if not the top. I just don't like to brag, 'cause I am awesome and humble like that. **(A/N Rin really is a hypocrite, isn't she?)**

"Good job, Rin-san. It would do you well to remember that you still should pay attention though whenever I am speaking on a new subject, or at least _try _not to show us so blatantly that you are not listening to a single word I am saying." Gakupo-sensei sighed.

I finished writing my response to Luka's note and answered, "Whatever, I'll do that."

The rest of the class sweatdropped, while I threw the note back to Gumi, so she could see. The rest of the class passed by in a similar manner, with me answering any pop question Gakupo-sense pulled on me while paying absolutely zero attention to the lesson. By the end of class Hibiki-kun had written two whole stanzas, a feat I was impressed with. It was hard to write music that quickly if you wanted it to be good, but his was actually of a very high quality.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the class that I couldn't wait to be in yet did not want to go to.

I stepped into the room and smiled at the random things going on, like Mikuo arguing with Kaito about whether leeks or ice-cream were better, or Luka and Gumi fighting over the book that Gumi had seemed to have stolen from her.

When I sat down at my seat, all three of my friends stopped and came over to me.

Gumi grinned evilly while Luka pinned down my arms, preventing all escape. "You're not getting away this time, Rinnykins, so you better sing for us before things get ugly."

"Okay, okay, I'll sing, I promise! Just don't kill me!" Sometimes I believe that Gumi is scarier than Miku.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes like before. Unfortunately, this time there would be no bell to save me.

"_machi akari hanayaka__  
__eeteru masui no tsumetasa__  
__nemure nai gozen niji__  
__subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

_oiru gire no raitaa__  
__yaketsuku youna i no naka__  
__subete ga sou uso nara__  
__hontouni yokatta noni ne"_

I stopped and looked up. "Good enough?" I asked, not overly kindly. Sure these were my friends, but I'm not a servant made to sing to them whenever they want me to! I get self-conscious anyways…

Surprisingly, it wasn't Gumi in front of me, but Hibiki-san. It seemed that he came in just as I hit the second verse, and had been staring at me since. Great. Just great. Now I look weird in front of the new kid. Will I ever be able to keep at least some kind of reputation around here?

Hibiki continued to stare, unanswering. I groaned. "That bad? Oh well, it's not like I had any cha-"

"That was amazing! You have a wonderful voice, you should use that gift." He spoke properly again, which led me to believe that he wasn't just being polite, but spoke that way naturally.

I didn't really know how to answer to his politeness, mainly because I didn't expect praise like that. "Ummm, thank you- Hibiki-san, was it? It's nice to know that you think of me so highly, but trust me, the others are better than me." Might as well try at being humble, leave a good impression.

"You sounded amazing in my opinion, though I'm sure you all are, to be able to get in a class with standards this high," He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "But I would prefer it if you called me Lui-kun, if not just Lui. All of you." He added and glanced around at the classroom, which had fallen silent at his entrance.

This silence was not very permanent, as Teto cartwheeled into the room directly after that. "Okay everybody; start working on that piece I gave you! I'll be waking myself up with some coffee over here!" I sweat dropped. Why would she need any more waking up then she already had? She was hyper as heck!

"Um…could you give me the music to practice, Teto-sens-"

I jumped across my desk and covered Lui-kun's mouth with both hands, cutting him off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Teto called, unsheathing two loaves of French bread from her waist.

"Nothing, Teto~ Lui-kun just wanted the sheet music for the song, as he was not here last week!" I laughed nervously; Teto was the one person I would not fight. If she did not want us to call her anything other than Teto, then I will call her nothing but Teto. I also wanted to prevent what almost became a murder just then.

"Okay then. Here it is," She said, handing the papers to him while staring at us suspiciously. When she left I sighed. That was a close one.

Lui looked at me curiously. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Word of advice, call Teto nothing but Teto if you want to survive," I said, completely serious, sitting back down into my seat.

Lui, appropriately frightened, went back to going over his parts. We were going to have to present them the next day as a check to see how far we were, which was a day I loved, as I got to hear everyone sing. I may not be the mushy type, but listening to people sing songs of any kind has always made me feel happy, no matter my mood before.

Finally we went home at the end of the day, me going to Miku's house, as she had gone to mine last Friday. We alternated going to the other's house to work on homework, though a lot of time things other than homework were done.

"You go ahead, Rinny~ Let me get the mail real quick!" She called as she shooed me inside. I sat down at her table, making myself perfectly at home. Her parents would be home later, so for the moment it was just Miku and I.

Miku suddenly burst in the door. "IT CAME! IT CAME RIN IT CAME I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT ACTUALLY CAME!"

"Woah! Calm down Miku! What came? Calm down and explain."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "The results of the tryouts! This letter contains information on whether I am accepted officially as part of Yamaha or not!"

The letter she had in her hand was suddenly a lot more important than it was before. "Well, open it, then."

She slid her finger through the paper, opening the envelope, and emptied the contents into her hands. She slowly unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

Her eyes widened. "Rin-"

* * *

Okay. Wait for the next chapter.

Yes, I know, I am very cruel, but it's a cliffy!

Anyways, it is too late for guest replies this chappy, but I promise that they'll be in the next one~

Review pweese~

Until next time,

Minami Ren~


	6. The Arrival of the Letters (DUNDUNDUN!)

Hey again guys~

You hate me because I'm late again? I sure hate myself, but I bet you're more excited after that cliffy that I left…I'm such a cruel person sometimes. Oh well, cliffys are fun to leave! ^_^

Anyway, I couldn't update this time because of finals. Just one thing after the other, isn't it? Oh well, I'll try harder next time, and if I forget, PM me and yell, because that will motivate me to write…more likely than not.

Sorry for the fact that I could not leave guest replies last time, so I promise that they will be down there at the bottom this time!

Disclaimer: No own. 'Nuff said.

And on with the story!

* * *

Miku's POV **(A/N By the way guys, this part begins right after the bell rang and the group is on their way to music class)**

I must say that my favorite part of the day is music class. It is always so much fun, and it is much more relaxed than all the other classes. I highly doubt I could make it through the whole school day without being able to go to music!

As we walked, I pulled Luka and Gumi ahead, letting Rin fall behind of us. She is such a slowpoke! It is time for me to share my devious plan to get her to sing!

"So this is what we're gonna do…" I said. Then I told them my totally awesome plan.

"Um, I don't think that giving her a leek as a bribe would work," Gumi commented. "She doesn't like them as much as you."

Oh. I forgot I was the only one who was obsessed with leeks (there must be something wrong with my friends, leeks are totally awesome).

Gumi thought for a second. "Well, we could just threaten her and wing it."

"Oh, I have a GREAT idea!" I exclaimed. "How about we just threaten her and then wing it from there?"

Gumi and Luka sweatdropped. I wonder why; I thought that it was a pretty good plan.

While waiting for Rin who seemed to be taking her time (because she was naturally slow), Gumi noticed Luka reading her book again, and swiped it from her, causing Luka to lunge for it and start fighting for it back. I giggled at the sight of the two of them, I loved hanging out with my friends!

At that moment Rin came into the room, and Gumi and Luka immediately quieted down and turned toward her. Luka pinned her hands behind her back, and Gumi stepped forward. "You're not getting away this time, Rinnykins, so you better sing for us before things get ugly."

I took my important position as supervisor of the operations next to Gumi. My appearance must have intimidated her, because she said, "Okay, okay, I'll sing, I promise! Just don't kill me!"

She began to sing. I closed my eyes and listened to her wonderful voice. I loved to just sit and listen to her sing sometimes whenever we were practicing for our auditions. Her voice was so pretty and unique, and she could hit notes that few people could.

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful compared to usual, the only real interesting things that happened was when Lui-kun almost called Teto 'sensei,' and when Mikuo and Kaito began to sing Magnet for fun, with everyone watching and laughing.

Finally class ended, and Rin and I waited for the hallways to empty in the classroom as usual. After ages (in reality only about thirty seconds), we left for my house to do homework/just mess around.

"You go ahead, Rinny~ I'll get the mail real quick!" I told her in a singsong voice as I skipped over to the mailbox. Rin nodded and went ahead inside my house.

I, on the other hand, opened the mailbox and removed the letters from inside. I sifted through the letters, disappointed that there was only one for me. I examined the back, then flipped to the front to see who it had come from. It read "Yamaha Co."

I gasped, barely holding in my excitement. MY REPLY LETTER HAD COME!

I ran towards the door so I could open the letter with Rin. Unfortunately, in my ecstasy I had forgotten about the doorknob, so I ended up slamming into the door face-first.

Ouch.

I shook my head, calming myself a little, and opened the door, using the doorknob this time. I burst through the door, unable to contain myself any longer. . "IT CAME! IT CAME RIN IT CAME I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT ACTUALLY CAME!"

"Woah! Calm down Miku! What came? Calm down and explain." Rin looked completely confused, like she had no idea what I was talking about.

She must be crazy to not know what I was talking about. "The results of the tryouts! This letter contains information on whether I am accepted officially as part of Yamaha or not!"

Suddenly it seemed to dawn on her how important this moment was, and she looked at the letter in awe, as if it would decide our fate. In a way, it actually would. "Open it, then," she said.

I slowly opened the letter, taking care not to tear the paper inside. My hands were shaking, betraying how I felt on the inside.

I slowly removed the paper inside and unfolded it apprehensively. This one paper could be the start of my career, and it was making me so nervous for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

I scanned the paper once, then read it again. My eyes widened at the contents, and in a voice that could barely be heard, I whispered, "Rin- it's…" I trailed off and collapsed into the chair that was conveniently sitting behind me. If it had not been there, I'm sure I would have just fallen onto the floor.

"Miku! What is it, Miku-chan? Tell me what it says!" Rin urged me.

I just looked away and held the letter out to her.

* * *

Rin's POV

I snatched the letter from her, half worried, half annoyed that she couldn't tell me for herself. I began to read the letter for myself, as she was obviously in no condition to do anything other than sit there.

'_Hatsune Miku,_

_This is a letter informing you of the results of the audition that you participated in just recently. You were one of the very best singers who auditioned, and have shown amazing talent and with some practice, you could easily become one of the top singers in the industry. With this in mind, the other two singers I am currently managing and I have decided thus- that you will be accepted and will continue on your journey to becoming a singer. _

_Meet me back at Yamaha this Wednesday, and we will go over the rules, regulations, practices, and everything else you need to know about being a singer._

_I look forward to working with you and am glad to have you on my team,_

_Sincerely,_

_Leon'_

Oh, okay, she made it. Thought she hadn't from her reaction.

Wait. She was accepted?!

I looked over at Miku, who seemed to be recovering from the shock, and broke into one of those rare sincere smiles that I have reserved for special occasions like this. "Congrats, Miku! You're on your way to being famous, just like we've always wanted!"

Miku smiled ecstatically, the news finally sinking in for real. "You're right! I'm on my way!"

"Though I am quite surprised you managed to make it in; I thought there would be no chance for you…" I trailed off, and Miku punched me on the shoulder good naturedly.

Seriously, does she work out in secret or something? Because if that was her play punch, I do not want to know what it feels like it when she is seriously angry and ready to hit someone. That would be intensely scary.

Suddenly Miku gasped. "Wait Rin-chan, something just occurred to me!"

Something always occurred to Miku, she thought at a hundred miles a minute. Usually that's how we get off topic, because Miku would suddenly wonder about why hippos were called 'hippopotami' instead of 'hippopotamuses,' which is so obviously not a word, even though spell check counts it as one. **(A/N No joke, it really does. According to spell check, 'Miku' and 'Rin' are not words, but 'hippopotamuses' is)**

"What is your wonderful idea, Miku?" I asked, almost resignedly. Once that girl got something in her head, there was no getting it out until she had gotten it out of her system.

She was almost bouncing with excitement. "Well, you know how I just got my letter?" I opened my mouth to reply something along the lines of 'No duh, Sherlock. Since when did you get that?' but she carried on without pausing for me to speak. "I bet that if I just got mine, yours may be in your mailbox right now!" She finished.

Wow, Miku may have just actually had a good idea. "…That was actually a pretty smart comment, Miku," I said.

"Well you don't have to say it like that. You're so cruel, Rin-chan~" She crossed her arms in a fake pout, then brightened as she grabbed my wrist. "We have to go right now to check, okay? Let's go!"

I struggled against her death grip, knowing it was futile, and looked back at my bag on the table. "But what about-"

"No time for homework, Rinny, we gotta check right now! Plus I know you're just using that as an excuse, you never do your homework!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

Hmmm, she was getting smarter. She's beginning to see through all of my tricks and excuses.

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house. I marveled at the speed Miku had run with, my feet had barely touched the ground the entire time. That girl was sure to win any race she entered if she put her mind to it.

I was broken out of my out-of-place thoughts by Miku going, "OPEN IT, OPEN IT, RIN-CHAN! I WANNA SEE YOUR LETTER!"

I opened my mailbox and glanced inside at the mail. "Sorry, Miku, looks like it's not here yet. They must still be deciding for me," I told her.

She looked at me with such a dejected a hopeless expression I couldn't hold it in. I burst into laughter and showed her the letter. "Just kidding, Miku, its right here!"

She brightened up immediately. "READITREADITREADIT RIGHT NOW!" She ordered.

Pushy much?

Suddenly sobered, I ran my finger through the top of the letter, slitting the envelope open. Well now I understood how Miku felt, though she seemed to have totally forgotten her own hesitations. "Hurry Rinny I wanna see~" She called.

I removed the papers and unfolding it, beginning to read. I could feel Miku looking over my shoulder, obviously too impatient to wait for me to finish reading.

'_Dear Kagamine Rin,_

_As I am quite familiar with the feeling of nervousness and anticipation as you read this letter, I will be sure to drag it out as long as possible. I can be cruel like that. Enjoy._

_First of all, I would like to say that I enjoyed talking to you, as you had a quirky personality that I quite liked. Your answers were all satisfactory, and your singing was amazing. Both the other singer that I am managing currently and I were impressed with your voice, as well as the notes and ranges that you could hit._

_Secondly, I am pleased to inform you that we have approved and accepted Neru, and knowing her and her love of texting, she will soon inform you of the details herself. As the two of you seemed to become friends, I thought you would like to know (and yes, I know everything, including how the two of you met in the waiting room)._

_Thirdly, as my hand is getting tired from writing all these denial letters, even though most were shorter than this one, you should be glad to know that we have also accepted you, and we would like you to come up to meet the two of us and get an outline on how we work and what our policies are and other stuff like that this Wednesday. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lily_

_PS Sorry that was so formal. Apparently for this letter to be legal it has to be, but I tried to make it a bit bearable.'_

Well then. That was an interesting letter.

"OH MY GOSH RIN-CHAN YOU MADE IT TOO! WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS TOGETHER ONE DAY!" Miku screeched.

Suddenly it hit me and I saw the reality of it. I would soon be a singer, and Miku would be there with me the entire way.

I wondered who the other person whom Lily was and whether they knew who Blondie was and whether they could tell me his name. That kid was a real mystery, and I wanted to solve it.

Miku grabbed my hands and we spun around in a circle, jumping up and down in our excitement. I had just been accepted by Yamaha; I suppose I deserve to be a little crazy every once in a while.

Finally we returned to Miku's house so I could pick up my bag, which she had left in her anticipation of seeing my letter.

I finally bid her goodbye, as we would need our sleep for the next couple of days to be our freshest on Saturday.

I wondered for a minute whether or not Neru had seen her letter yet, and sure enough, my phone buzzed in my bag (Dang you, skirt with no pockets).

To: Rin

From: Neru

Message: Oh my gosh I got my reply letter back and guess what, I WAS ACCEPTED! Did you see yours yet? Cause if you didn't I won't tell you, but Lily told me your results as well! She made my letter so long though, I was shaking so hard by the end of it when she finally told me that I had made it

I assumed Lily had done the same thing to Neru as me, purposely dragging out the letter just to greaten our anticipation of the results.

To: Neru

From: Rin

Message: Hey, Neru, whats up? Lily did the same exact thing to me in my letter, it was torture DX but I will tell you that I did see that I got in as well! Cant wait to see you, nee?

To: Rin

From: Neru

Message: Cant wait to see you either and are you glad now that I forced you to talk with me?

I grimaced, slightly chagrined. Even though I didn't want to talk to Neru at first she had put up with my sarcasm and way of speaking, and now we're going to be seeing each other every day, so that would be a good thing, I suppose.

To: Neru

From: Rin

Message: I dunno, may still be a mistake ;) Just kidding. Anyways, I've got to go eat dinner, so I'll text you tomorrow, okay?

To: Rin

From: Neru

Message: Got it. Glad you made it to, text you tomorrow and see ya Saturday!

I returned my phone to my bag as I opened the door. Glad I got unlimited texting; because I'm pretty sure my phone bill would be very high without it considering how much Neru texts.

I sniffed the air, smelling something delicious cooking in the kitchen. I saw my mother, stirring a pot of soup on the stove. Wow, that smelled good. Not as good as oranges, but my mother was one of the best cooks in the world, so it got pretty close.

"Can you set the table, dear? Soup's on in five."

I nodded, and began to put the bowls and utensils out on the dining table for us to use.

As we ate, I told my mother about my and Miku's acceptance letters. As expected, she freaked out over it, congratulating me and insisted on buying orange sherbet for me and renting a movie for the two of us to watch. Honestly, I liked all the attention, because it was fun to just be able to hang out with my mom like this.

The next day neither Miku nor I could pay attention through any of our lessons, including music practice. Even listening to all my friends sing couldn't drag me out of my stupor and anticipation. I wasn't even listening enough to be able to hear Lui's voice, something I had been looking forward to the day before.

This tryout must have been more important to me than I thought. I was getting ready to laugh if his singing voice was as girly as he was yesterday, but I totally forgot to listen for it today.

I now half-wish that letter had come later, so I could tease the kid about his singing.

Darn it. No good choices here.

Gumi and Luka were very excited for us, which was unsurprising. Gakupo-sensei had been constantly shushing us, because half the time we were whispering instead of quietly passing notes like we usually did.

* * *

~Time skip~

* * *

DARN YOU STUPID ACCEPTANCE LETTER!

Yes, that was a wonderful introduction, but it was exactly how I was feeling at the moment. Because of it I had missed a question on biology that there was no reason for me to miss it, and I had gotten a 96 on the test instead of a 100 like I should have gotten.

…I may not pay attention, but I still care about my grades, okay? Luka got a hundred, it just wasn't fair.

Don't pull the 'life isn't fair' crap with me, I understand it, okay? I was just frustrated that my grade would go from a 99 to a 98 on my report card.

Maybe I shouldn't have complained, considering about a quarter of the class failed and would have to retake the test, but still, I would have preferred a better grade. **(A/N Even I'm sweatdropping at this aspect of Rin, and I'm the one who wrote it!)**

Oh well, school was over again today, and it was finally Wednesday, the appointed time.

Miku had forgotten, a fact I had found hilarious, but once reminded, she grabbed my wrist and ran all the way to Yamaha, with me trailing behind.

Déjà vu, anyone?

I rubbed my wrist and gazed up at the huge building before me. I would now be a part of this building, of this company, and Miku would be here right beside me. It was a dream come true, not to be sappy or anything. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate sappy stuff? Cause I can tell you…later.

Because right now, it was time to officially become part of Yamaha.

* * *

Well now, even though I am sure you all hate me, I made it extra-long on purpose, _and _I am going to leave guest review replies at the bottom.

Funny thing, when I first wrote this chapter, I wrote that Rin took her phone out of her 'pocket' and it wasn't until I went back later that I realized that Rin would have still been wearing her school uniform, which included a skirt which, unfortunately, contains no pockets, so I had to re-write that section so she could take it out of her bag instead.

Hopefully there will be another chapter out within three days, because I have a lot of time right now, so be happy, guys, and please please PLEASE review! If I get 13 (odd number, I know, don't ask why), I promise that it will be out in two! If not, I can't say for sure.

Guest reviews now:

**Guest (Chapter 4):** More please? Well you got just that now ;P

**44Anifreak44(5): **Hurry up and update…gomene? I feel bad for having to update so late ¬¬ But hopefully I'll update on time next time!

**Name Jere(5):** I must say, that is a very creative name, no? And I must say, that this is not really based on real life, except for the fact that when I'm with Rin I'll have her say what I would say, which gives her a lot of her sarcasm :P And you did remind me, Ring hasn't been brought into the story yet, I better start thinking about her…-.-

**Roppi(5): **Haha I know you hate them, you should just yell at me to update more. Anyways, no one seemed to understand my preview, it's okay XD Must be because you need the rest of the story to understand it?

Anyways, thanks again, and remember, 13 reviews and you can have a chapter in the next TWO days!

Minami Ren~


	7. So He Wasn't As Nice As I Thought

Woohoo a chapter that is actually ON TIME! Okay, it was a day late. Blame my parents. Apparently it's bad when I'm up past eleven typing fanfiction. Oh well.

I got all 13 reviews that I asked for within a week, I feel so loved~~ ^_^ so there will be no limit this chapter, and I will just update hopefully next weekend.

Also **all review replies will be posted at the bottom this time.** Unfortunately, I did not PM everyone who reviewed, so I am leaving my replies at the bottom ^_^

Another thing, sorry about not giving out previews this chapter. I did not have one written, and by the time I did I would have updated in two days, so it was pointless to send it out; forgive me and I promise I will have one this time around~~

There's nothing much here to say, so let's just move on to the disclaimer:

I don't own Vocaloid, and chances are I never will.

And let us begin!

* * *

Rin's POV

Ah~ Back to the world of overly-sized objects that are way too expensive than any sane person would pay for. Unless they were some rich Bill Gates type person, which Yamaha probably is. The lobby alone was probably twice the cost of my house if you included the furniture and the other stuff in there. By "other stuff," I mean stuff like statues and mirrors that probably cost a fortune just to buy one. A burglar could get rich in here.

Not that I'm getting any ideas, but if I was a burglar, I would target here. You know, except for the state-of-the-art security cameras and guards posted at every exit. Those guards seriously freaked me out.

We would be meeting in the same rooms that our tryouts were on, and would be figuring out all of the stuff we needed to know. All of that formality junk that would probably be pretty informal considering Lily was my manager. Lily doesn't particularly strike me as a formal person for some reason…could be the fact that she mentioned it in her letter, or her abnormal greeting at my interview, who knows.

As there was no way in heck that I was going to be as close to being late as I was last time, I did not go with Miku to her room, because chances were she would grab her arm or something with her super-human strength because she'd want me to meet Leon and then I'd be late and all that good stuff. I know Miku too well; I know her every move and thought (jeez that makes me sound like a stalker. Not my fault I've known her since before we could walk).

This elevator ride was spent in blissful loneliness; thank goodness I didn't have to deal with an awkward silent person this time, I'd probably just explode. Which would make me pity the janitors, having to clean Rin-goo off of the walls and perfect shiny mirrors. Ugh.

Now that I thought of it, I wondered if I'd see Blondie here. He was on this floor last time, so maybe I'd see him again and be able to figure out who he actually is, to need all of that high-tech security on his door.

I walked through the hallway, and my footsteps echoed on the pristine white floors. The walls were bare, all in all creating a lonely atmosphere. If I had any say, there would at least be some pictures or paint, because this uniformity was just plain depressing. There wasn't even any color! Just white and beige, white and beige, white and beige.

Come to think of it, the lack of change in color is probably why I got lost the last time I came here in the first place. Maybe if there was some change in scenery; like a statue or something…if they're so rich here in Yamaha, can't they just buy some paint or something? Is that too much to ask?

I continued walking, counting the tiles as I stepped, clutching my bag. The room was on the far side of the building from the elevator, if my memory served me correctly. Which it usually does.

A right, a left, a right, a right, a left, straight, a left, and a right later found me….

In another blank hallway.

Okay, so maybe my memory isn't always right.

I checked the numbers on the doors. Eight-six-three-seven and eight-six-three-nine were on the right while eight-six-three-six and eight-six-three-eight were on the left. That would mean that my door, eight-six-four-three, would be just past the intersection ahead.

I rummaged in my bag as I walked, searching for an orange. As Miku had dragged me straight from school to Yamaha, I had not gotten a chance to eat the snack that I usually do after school. Thankfully I carried an orange in my bag at all times for emergencies like today.

I walked to the intersection, my eyes glued to the inside of my bag for a flash of orange.

Unfortunately, I never saw that orange. Instead there was an impact, a flash of yellow, a sense of falling, stars, dizziness, and I found myself lying on the floor, cradling my head. My bag had flown out of my grasp and the contents were scattered across the tile.

A boy sat across from me, holding his nose. He looked up, and my eyes widened, for lo and behold, I had just head butted Blondie. I hoped he didn't get a concussion. I'd been told I had a hard head (in more ways than one).

"Sorry," I said. I don't usually apologize to people, but I didn't really know this kid and it was my fault. Plus, I did hit him pretty hard from the look of it.

I stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off my skirt (these tiles were kept way too clean to have any dust on them. The janitor must either be OCD, or he gets paid _way_ more than other janitors do). I held out my hand to him to try to help him up. I might as well try to make a good second first impression on him, though I had no idea why I was even making an attempt to be 'friendly.' I was not usually 'friendly,' if you hadn't noticed yet.

He removed his hand from his face and glanced at my hand. His gaze slowly trailed up my arm to my face, and his eyes hardened. He suddenly raised his arm and slapped my hand away and stood up himself. I stepped back two paces and narrowed my eyes at him. Who did he think he was?

"Who do you think you are, to knock me to the floor like that?" He accused. Okay, so it may have been my fault, but I didn't 'knock him to the floor like that,' as he put it.

"Well, I'm _sorry, _but I didn't see you there, and you obviously weren't paying attention either. So you can just get lost, and I'll be on my way, because I have an appointment today." Needless to say, I wasn't very _happy_ at the moment.

He drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't much taller than me. Actually, I had to give him a hand for not shrinking away or avoiding my gaze. He was either really brave or a conceited idiot for being able to do that.

He glared at me and said, "Well I'll have you know that I am Kagamine Len, and you should treat me with respect! Plus, any of my appointments would be _far_ more important than yours, with _my _status."

Ahhh, so that was the rumored famous pop-star who was so awesome and shared the same surname as me. I would have expected him to have a better attitude than that.

My patience with this kid was wearing thin. I grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to mine, giving him my best glare. "Okay, you listen here, _Len-kun._ I don't give a crap about how _wonderful_ or _famous _you are. You have absolutely no right whatsoever to treat me like that. And you know what? Your oh-so-amazing appointments can be blown to heck, for all I care!" I had used the informal honorific 'kun' just to spite him. I shoved him hard, and he stumbled backwards a few steps, pin wheeling his arms for balance.

His gaze suddenly focused something immediately behind me, and he grinned evilly. He shoved past me, knocking me to the floor. Then, he did the unforgivable. Remember that orange, that one I had been looking for that was the cause of this whole episode? Yeah, that one. It had rolled out of my bag along with all of my other stuff.

He stepped on it.

That complete _jerk_ stepped on my orange.

The skin popped open, and the juices flew everywhere. Some pulp got into my eye, and immediately began burning. It splattered my school outfit, staining it, and the whole time, Len laughed.

"My orange!" I cried, outraged.

He crossed his arms with that horrible smile on his face and held his boot to my face. "If you like them that much, then how about you lick it off of my shoe like the dog you are?"

That was the last straw. My face hardened, and I began to push myself off the floor. If I had reached my feet, I would have punched him in the face and probably broken his nose. Then I would have probably gotten sued and all of that junk, but it would have been worth it for what he just did to my orange and I.

Unfortunately, I never managed to stand up. Len planted his foot on my back and pushed me back to the floor. In weight standards, he ranked somewhere up there with Miku. I was going nowhere.

He then knelt next to my face and raised my chin with one of his hands. "If you expect to get anywhere in this business, I suggest you be a bit nicer to me. You realize that having me on your side could make your rise to fame so much easier? Good luck without it, _sweetheart_."

My response was to try to bite his fingers, but unfortunately the little jerk pulled his fingers back before I got a hold of one. Too bad, I could have started my own garden. **(A/N Reference to Fear Garden by Rin. Watch it if you haven't, I like it)**

"Like I would ever even accept help from an idiot like you," I said through clenched teeth.

He smiled self-centeredly. "Have fun cleaning up your mess. I'm going to go get a new pair of boots. You just ruined these. Ja ne." And with those parting words, he strode off.

I glared at his retreating back, and then sat up to look at the mess surrounding me. The orange had gotten everywhere, including my music and schoolwork. Unfortunately it had also already dried on my clothes, and I had no spares.

I sighed. The least I could do was to clean up the mess in front of me. I picked up all of my papers and shook the pulp off them. I grimaced at their sogginess as I shoved them back into my bag. At least the bag itself was orange, so any juice that got on it wouldn't make it off-color.

Thankfully there was a bathroom in the adjacent hallway, so I didn't have to travel far to clean it up. I grabbed a handful of paper towels and returned to the mess. I got on my knees and picked the pulp and peel off the ground, and then began to scrub the juice off the floor.

Five minutes and some wet paper towels in the trash later I sat back and observed my work. I hadn't been able to get rid of the stickiness, but I had done my best, and it looked considerably better than before. My only regret was not being able to actually eat the orange.

I slung my bag back over my shoulder and went to observe my appearance in the mirror. The outfit was splattered and stained all over, and smelled like a souring orange. I wrinkled my nose. I looked horrible; definitely not the way I should have looked during my first real meeting with my manager.

Oh, well, there was nothing I could do about it now. I decided just to tell her a suitable lie. Maybe that I fell down while peeling my orange and I feel on top of it, causing it to explode all over me. There was no point in telling her that it was Len that did it. I doubted that she would believe me anyway. My word versus a pop idol, who would win? It wasn't enough to make a big deal over…I could deal with him myself when I had the time.

I sighed resignedly and headed to the room where I would meet Lily. At least I had refused to walk with Miku; if I had there was no doubt that I would have been late.

I opened the door to reveal Lily sitting in the same black leather chair that she had been the first time that I met her.

"Am I late?" I asked in a flat tone.

She checked her watch. "Actually, you're five minutes early. How considerate of you."

I rolled my eyes, clearly showing that I was not in the mood to be messed with. Not that I wanted to take my anger out on her; in reality it was just the opposite. I respected this lady, but at this point I was just too annoyed to care anymore.

"Well, how about we move this conversation into another room? There will be a lot to cover today, and we might as well be comfortable. I, for one, am not a fan of sitting stiff-necked in a hard chair all day." Lily tactfully changed the subject.

I nodded. "Sure, though I wouldn't mind an epic leather chair like that myself."

She laughed a bit. "Yes, they are quite comfortable, but I am afraid I have only one, and the papers that you need are in a separate room."

She led me into a different room than last time, one with a coffee table and two sofa chairs. I collapsed into one, sinking into the cushions.

"Before we begin, do you mind telling me what happened to your uniform?" She questioned.

I looked down and winced as I imagined how I must have looked to her. Probably like a ragged teenager that couldn't care less about her first meeting with her new manager, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

"I just accidentally fell and crushed my orange while I was peeling it, so the juices got everywhere, and I didn't have time to return home for a spare set of clothes. I just cleaned everything up off the floor and continued here." I half-lied smoothly.

She nodded respectfully. "At least you are responsible enough to clean up after yourself. I respect that in you."

Score! I got some respect! At least _some_ people in this building have it.

"Thanks," I said. "Is Neru going to be here later?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I thought that it should just be the two of us today. I will be meeting up with her tomorrow to go over everything."

"Ah." I nodded my head. I then looked at the coffee table in front of us. There were papers with typing and music and scratch marks and lists and everything you could imagine, all jumbled and spread out in an inconceivable mess in before me. On the edge of the table were two sets of keys, with about 4 keys each on them.

I sweatdropped. And she was looking at _me _funny for being messy. I have nothing against her in terms of tidiness.

"And what is all this for?" I questioned, gesturing in the direction of the papers.

"Oh, that," She said. "It's all the stuff I went over with the other person I'm managing to choose whom I would be accepting."

Wow. She went through this entire mess in three days? Amazing. It would've taken me weeks to sort that stuff out.

"Speaking of the other person I'm the manager of, he should be here any minute. He's already late, actually. He was supposed to be here to greet you with me." Lily continued.

Right as I opened my mouth to reply, the door opened behind me. "I'm sorry for being late. My shoes got dirty, so I had to change them before arriving."

…After this afternoon, I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned around to reveal none other than Kagamine Len framed in the doorway.

He smiled, much differently than he had been just fifteen minutes before, but his eyes betrayed his real intentions. He swept into a bow and said smoothly, "I do not believe we have met before. My name is Kagamine Len. I look forward to working with you in the future."

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I was laughing evilly the entire time I wrote Rin and Len's encounter. I am so mean. :P

So, Len and Rin finally meet (DUNDUNDUN) but he is nothing like he was the first time they met! What does he mean by acting like this? Why isn't he like he was the first time he met? Why does he act entirely differently around Lily? These are all questions that you have to read to find out ;)

And if you want to find out faster, REVIEW PLEASE! Those are my inspirations to continue writing!

…I've just realized my chapters are getting longer and longer each time O.o Haha

Also, even though there was only Rin's POV this time, there will hopefully be more POVs next chapter XP

Okay, the guest replies will work differently this time, mainly because they're not just guest replies, they're also non-guest replies, because I didn't manage to PM everyone who replied, and I forgot who I thanked and who I didn't, therefore I'm going to reply to everyone. If you have an answer, or something you want to say, just leave it in your review down there, and I'll PM you back this time, I PROMISE!

**Prism Stream: **Haha thanks a lot~~ I'm glad to be updating in a week; hopefully I can continue this though I probably won't be able to! Sorry about not giving you your preview, but the chapters out now so no hard feelings, nee?

**Prisim Stream (Chapter One):** Haha maybe the three month anniversary, was it?

**ColourfulxLove: **Thanks for your review! And as you can see, she did meet him this chapter, but he's totally different now, isn't he :O

**Kryn hoshi: **Yep, thirteen is an awesome number. Got enough of Lily and Len this chapter? Did Len surprise you? And I'm back and…hopefully back again next week!

**KagamineRin02: **Thanks! And yes, I was laughing like an evil genius whenever I ran her into the door, so I must be more of a sadist than you ;) I suppose I am just naturally good at comedy? I highly doubt I could pull off a serious fic. And now that it's been a week, we chatted yesterday O.O so we're good in the chatting aspect, no?

**Saphireillusion: **Haha, "in a good way," I liked that. Thanks ^_^ please continue to read XD

**Dragonroses- **Yeah, it gets tough to find the time to update, but I'll do my best! Thank you, and now you've seen ;)

**Guest: **The long letter almost killed you? Think about how it must have been for poor Rinny there :O …leeks will rule the world? Rethink that, I believe that ORANGES will rule the world!

**Ali: **Really? Thank you so much~~ Please continue to read ^_^

**Jaz Kagamine: **Beginners luck? Must you insult me so? No, it must be my COMPLETE AWESOMENESS that allows me to write a fic as good as this! :P Just kidding, maybe so O.O but I like to think that I'm just talented at writing perchance. And thank you, hopefully there will be soon, kindofish I'm sure there will be. I just…don't exactly know when due to current developments in the plot. Just please stick with me, nee? I promise there will be eventually!

**Snowflake: **Thank you much~ I'm glad you like it! Here's your chapter

** 13: **Haha thanks…but I never got your PM…just leave it in this review or something :P okay?

**Name Here: **You forgot -.- I know you forgot, because I reminded you ¬¬ I totally didn't see it. Thanks, the 13 reviews was kind of a personal count for me I guess you could say…Yep, Miku is pretty much as crazy as she acts. Lily has always been cruel…and who is this 'other woman' you are talking about? It couldn't be Roppi or I, could it? I probably would have written it longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to type ehe…:P I'll be sure to keep it up, but…..peachy and lovely? O.o never seen that before.

**Another1270: **Well, you traumatized me into updating not really let's just pretend you did so here it is! Do you forgive me now? Yes, Minami is kind of a common last name, but I don't read or watch Naruto so I wouldn't know…anyways thanks for your review, as you made 13 so here is your chapter within two days XP

And that's it for today guys, just review and make me happy ^_^

Minami Ren~


End file.
